Only Julian
by Katheryn is me
Summary: Ok. Okay, this is my first fanfic ever. First I'm gonna show u where in the books it is. It is right after Dee's nightmare where Jenny sees Julian. What if when Jenny asked for Julian to stop, he kept going. Here's the passage from the book. I'm terrible at summarys and this is my first fanfic ever. Just read it. Plz reweiw and if I get even 1 reweiw ill continue.Just read it plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic ever. First I'm gonna show u where in the books it is. It is right after Dee's nightmare where Jenny sees Julian. What if when Jenny asked for Julian to stop, he kept going. Here's the passage from the book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to L. J. Smith.**

"I could show you what it is you've been wanting," he said. "Will you let me? Let me show you, Jenny."

His voice seemed to steal the bones from her body. She was aware of shaking her head slightly, as much in response to the new feelings as to his question. She didn't know what was happening to her. Tom's touch made her feel safe, but this-this made her feel weak inside, as if her stomach were falling.

"Let me show you," he said again, so softly she could barely hear him. His fingers were so gentle as they laced in her hair, urging her to tilt her face up toward him. His lips were bare inches from hers. Jenny felt herself flowing toward him.

"Oh, stop," she said. "Stop."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes."

**There we go. Plz read and review.**

"Well then I'm sorry, Jenny." He said as he remained there, gorgeous as ever. Then Jenny kissed him unable to convince herself to move away. Immediately she was melting and floating. Absentmindedly she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He pushed Jenny up against the wall and started kissing Jenny down her neck and back up again.

"Julian…Julian!" Jenny said when Julian wasn't there sucking at her lips.

**Okay… I know, really short but if u want me to continue and write more than plz reweiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got 2 reveiws. Thank you Shana113 and K-dog2014 for the reveiws. Well here we go with chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own the characters. And it's a shame that I never will own them because they are L. J. Smith's characters.**

"Julian… Julian!" Jenny stared at him as he stopped kissing her. Julian stared at her shocked. He gazed at his hands and wondered _how in all Niflheim am I able to touch her? I can only touch her if she lets me. Has she given in?_ Julian was shocked and so was Jenny. All she had thought was _maybe Julian isn't that bad._ when he was suddenly touching her all over. Jenny knew that this meant that Julian had won the game but for some reason she didn't feel like she lost. She felt like she won and she was about to get what she was waiting for her entire life. Tom was just always in the way of her victory and eternal life and joy with Julian. Jenny really did love Tom though. It's just that with him it was a comfortable thing. This was all new and exciting. Tom always told her what to wear, and how she should spend her life. But Julian loved her for who she really was. Jenny sat up against the wall pondering these thoughts but was interrupted when Julian tested if he could really touch her. He ran his finger over her face. Circling her right eye and falling like a tear. Then Julian smiled and asked. "Say Jenny, have you given in?" At the sound of his elemental voice Jenny jumped up and nodded when she saw his frosty white hair hanging over his eyes. It couldn't be that bad to be with a beautiful evil shadowman that would never hurt you forever, right? Jenny stood up and sighed saying, "If I give in you would let everyone go, right?" Julian nodded and snapped his fingers. Immediately Jenny started laughing hysterically. When Julian heard her laughter instantly joined in, unsure of why Jenny might be laughing so suddenly. Whatever it was, it must be extraordinarily hilarious.

Once they were done laughing, Julian asked, "What were we laughing about?"

**Hope u liked it. Reweiw plz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orealie, thank u for the new reviews, same with u K-dog2014 and Shana113. Thanks for the continuous support. Here's my new chapter. Srry its short.**

**Disclaimer: These r not my characters, or my plot, or even my setting. They all belong 2 L. **

Jenny looked up at him and murmured, "It's just like a fairy tale, Julian! That's why."Julian looked down at her and lightly kissed her on the lips. "I know Jenny, and now, forever, life _will _be a fairy tale for you and I." Light tears started falling from Jenny's eyes. Julian brushed his hand though Jenny's golden hair. "Will I be able to see my friends? Ever?" Jenny asked, staring straight down the hall instead of into his eyes. "Of course!" Julian replied. Then they both heard footsteps.

**Plz review thx u.**


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey's copper, curly hair bounced as she ran though the hall. Jenny immediately whispered to Julian quietly, "Julian go away!" Julian simply smiled. It didn't seem like Audrey even knew Jenny was there. Audrey faced Julian straight in the face and asked, "What do you want and where is Jenny?" Julian smiled and looked down at Jenny. Jenny stared at the ground, occasionally looking at Audrey, wondering why she couldn't see her. "That's to be telling," Julian said and Jenny wondered what game he was playing at.

**Plz Reweiw. Srry that mine r really short.**


	5. Chapter 5

Then Jenny blinked and Audrey was gone. She blinked again and Julian was gone. She wandered around the hall and gave up. It was hopeless. There were no doors on either side and she was alone. She curled up in a ball up against the wall. She tried not to but she ended up falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jenny awoke she realized that she wasn't on a hard floor abandoned but rather in a large bed surrounded by lots of people all dressed in black. The women were wearing long black dresses and heavy make-up that made them seem like zombies and the men were wearing simple black suits without ties. As she looked around she noticed that only one of the men had a tie. And that person's hair was pure white. And his eyes were bluer than blue. A girl next to him was holding a very fancy dress with pure black ribbons coming out in places to make it seem like there was no dress more complicated or beautiful. Jenny sat up and couldn't help but imagine herself wearing that dress. That dress that looked like it was weaved from night itself. The white haired boy that stood right in front of her raised his right hand and all of the people other than 6 people sat down. Slowly she recognized the faces. There were 3 girls and 3 boys. One girl had caramel skin, Dee for sure. Another girl had copper curls and even more make-up than the others, obviously Audrey. The last one was petite compared to the others and was surely Summer. One of the boys was short and fat, Micheal, strangely he stood away from Audrey. Another boy had his hair in a long pony-tail, Zach. The last 2 were 2 she couldn't remember. Even the one with the tie she had no clue who he was although Jenny had a feeling she should know. Audrey, who was still holding the beautiful black dress stood next to the white haired boy. The brown haired one stood near the white-haired boy.

**Srry I always have short chapters.**


End file.
